Reflections of the Past
by lovinzacefron
Summary: After Gabriella dumped Troy in their senior year, 5 years later they come across each other and are both already in relationships. They both know they care for the other but are still being stubborn. They're friends try to help but...we'll see.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, Troy. Let's go to the park." She said. Troy smiled at her but she didn't smile back. Troy Bolton frowned. He was seventeen and in a few weeks about to graduate from East High with his girlfriend, Gabriella Montez. These were suppose to be their last few days together before going away for the summer and something was wrong. He knew it.

"What's the matter?" Troy asked as they walked slowly down the blocks. Gabriella had her head down and they were holding hands.

"I...um, Troy..." Gabriella was stuttering. Troy stopped walking. "Come on, talk to me."

"I've gotta to...move." Gabriella said slowly. "My dad got an offer in Chicago and we're moving. I'll be here for graduation but the day after we're moving."

"I thought we we're gonna hang out over the summer." Troy said sadly. Gabriella's eyes began to water.

"I wish we still could but I've got to go to Europe and visit my grandparents then my parents are taking me with them to France to 'spend time together before I go to college'. Gabriella frowned and crossed her arms. Troy frowned too not being able to hide his disappointment or hurt.

"That's cool. We could hang over the breaks and talk on the phone and..." He stopped talking, sensing that there was more. "Do you have anything else you want to tell me?" He had sensed it was coming.

"I think we should break up from now." Gabriella said. The wind began to blow and her hair flew in her face. She brushed it away and said, "I think it would be for the best."

"You're only saying that because you don't know what's going to happen but Gabby-"

"Troy, I don't want to get hurt." Gabriella said a tear falling from her eye. Troy didn't know if he should feel angry or sad.

"I wouldn't hurt you!" Troy said very fustrated. Gabriella's face turned red from pressure. "I know you wouldn't, Troy!"

Troy shook his head angrily and then left her standing there. "TROY!" Gabriella ran her fingers through her hair sobbing and unsure what to do.

---

Troy woke up with a start dripping in cold sweat. He wiped his face cursing himself mentally for letting her into his dreams again. He was trying to forget her and it was hard. Even five years later.

Now, Troy was twenty-three years old living in Chicago. He was a lawyer at a very success lawfirm. Even though he was always busy he still had time to think about her. Gabriella Montez.

"Ugh, Troy, are you alright?" Alicia Jason asked sleepily from next to him. She was beginning to sit up but Troy said, "Yeah I'm fine. I was just going to get some water."

"Okay," Alicia said with a beautiful smile. Troy smiled back at her and then got out of the bed.

Alicia was his current girlfriend. She was unbelievably smart, funny, and beautiful. She had long flowing light brown hair and had a model's face. She was always kind and sweet to everyone. Troy should have loved her but he couldn't. They had been friends for a year before becoming a couple but Troy was never able to love her the way he should. His heart was still with Gabriella and, even though he wouldn't admit it out loud, he knew it was true.

He opened the fridge and pulled out the jug of water. "I wonder what she's doing right now..."

"You wonder what who's doing right now?" Alicia asked. Troy turned around quickly to see Alicia leaning on the bar watching him curiously. She was wearing her silk, pink robe.

"My mom. She's on vacation so I was just wondering...you know." Troy said half lying. His mother was on a women's retreat but his question wasn't about.

-  
"It's one in the morning, Jake!" Gabriella Montez said sadly at her downtown flat in Chicago as she watched her fiance pack for his business trip to Cancoon.

"Don't worry. I'll be back in a week." He grabbed her face gently and looked into her eyes with his intense green eyes. Jake kissed her gently and she couldn't help smirking. "Okay," she mumbled. She then sat sat down on the bed and continued to watch him pack. Troy probably wouldn't do this, Gabriella thought, he would have offered to take me." She sighed and a few minutes later Jake was gone and she was sobbing into her pillow. Something she often did when no one was around. And always for the same reason: Troy Bolton. 


	2. Chapter 2

"I'll see you later." Troy said to Alicia as she left his apartment that morning. They kissed for a while until Alicia said, "Ugh, Troy, I'll be late. Quit it!"

"Okay," Troy said before kissing her one last time. Alicia smiled at him before walking out the door. Troy watched walk into the elevator before closing the door. He frowned slightly then looked at his watch. ten fourty-one, he thought before going to eat. He got his food then went into his living room. The moment he turned on the television, his phone rang.

"Damn it!" He said out loud. He looked longingly at the pancakes and eggs before going to pick up the phone. "Hello,"

"Hey, Troy," Chad Danforth said.

"What's up?" Troy asked.

"Taylor invited me to some spa thing today and I seriously don't want to go. You have to come and bring Alicia, too!" Chad sounded desperated and this made Troy laugh. "Don't laugh!"

"Dude, you know Taylor hates Alicia and do you really want another Walmarts' incident?" Troy recalled thinking about the time both girls began getting on each others nerves. Taylor had started the fight and that was the only bad thing Troy had seen Alicia do.

"I'll try to get her to do it but...I can't promise you anything." Troy said.

-  
One in the afternoon that same day

"Troy, are you dure Taylor is cool with this?" Alicia asked nervously as they drove uptown to the hottest spa in town.

"Yeah," Troy lied. He and Chad had agreed not to tell either girls, just in case. Alicia settled back in thee passenger seat of Troy's Mercedes and relaxed.

When they finally got there, they waited in the luxorious lobby for Chad and Taylor. When the couple finally got there, Taylor scrunched up her nose but said, 'hi' like nothing was wrong.

"Are you ready?" A woman asked. They nodded. "My name is Barbara and I'll be helping you. What would you like to do first?"

"How about we relax in the hot springs." Chad suggested as he looked up at the menu on the wall behind the receptionists desk.

"Sure," Alicia said.

"Super!" Barbara said a little too perky. Taylor looked down at the ground quickly and Troy knew she was going to laugh. He wanted to laugh too but he could wait. Suddenly Chad giggled slightly and they all lost it.

---

"I don't feel very relazed!" Gabriella said with a frown.

"Calm down," Her friend Carmen said with a laugh. The two girls were dropping crazy money at the best spa in Chicago.

"I know but..." She exhaled and moved closer to the falling hot water. She put on her Gucci shades and took another deep breath. "I guess this is relaxing."

---

"Here you go!" Barbara said. She let them walk into an area that seemed to be outdoors with steam and water and waterfalls everywhere. Troy was taken back but immediately fell at ease.

"This is almost like being in nature." Troy said slowly as they began walking around.

"Yeah, it's great." Taylor said looking around too.

"Hey, let's hang over here. There's only two girls over there and it's the most empty spot." Chad said. They all followed him over and slid into the water.

"Oh my..." Troy said as he slid into the hot water. When he finally sat, he put his arms on the ground and began picking the fake grass. After a few minutes something caught his attention. It was a laugh. A laugh he was very familar with.

"Did you hear that?" Taylor asked slowly. Chad and Troy nodded slowly both hoping to hear the laugh again.

"-are you serious! I would never!" All of their heads turned to the voice and they all gasped. Troy immediately turned around so he wouldn't face her then Chad hit him on the back and whispered, "You're acting like a sixteen year old boy!"

"Gabriella?!" Taylor asked slowly. The girl immediately stopped talking to her blonde friend and looked towards them. She pulled up her shades and looked at them blanky.

"Taylor?!" Both girls began smiling then hugging each other in the water.

"Yeah, and I go unnoticed." Chad said standing up. Gabriella hugged him, too.

"How are you guys?" Gabriella asked. Troy watched her from his spot in the water longingly. She looks so beautiful. The only difference is she cut her hair, he thought as Alicia bombarded him with questions.

"Stop!" Troy said quietly. Alicia stopped looking taken back slightly.

"Aren't you gonna say hi to Troy?" Chad asked finally. Gabriella began stuttering something and then said, "Hi, Troy."

"Um, hi," Troy said awkwardly. Oh boy, he thought. Alicia was watching him as if waiting for an intorduction but she never got that. A few minutes later Gabriella and her friend left.

"Troy's sixteen again." Chad said out loud. Troy dunked him underwater. "My hair, you bitch."

"Chad, calm down." Taylor said slowly. "Anyway, we haven't seen her in years! I've missed her."

"Wait, who was she?" Alicia asked in her quiet voice.

"Gabriella Montez." Troy said slowly. Alicia stared at him and he finally said, "She was my best friend at a time in high school."

"And what happened?" Alicia asked sadly. Troy looked at Taylor and Chad for backup.

"College is what happened." Chad said in a 'duh' voice. "And over the summer she had to do a million things and we haven't seen her since graduation. We were all bummed."

"Why do you look like that, hun?" Alicia asked. Troy shook his head and said, "I'll be right back." He quickly got out of the water and went to the bathroom wondering what he was going to do now. 


End file.
